Too prudish
by EaSnowPw
Summary: A little oneshot with Shinji x OC. Enjoy.


Shinji pulled Emily in his lap, his arm encircling around her waist. He felt her tense uncomfortably and sighed. 'If I keep this up, maybe I'll make out with her for real in 50 years...if I'm lucky.' Emily felt his breath on her neck and shivered. "What am I going to do with you, hm?" he inquired.  
She shrugged. "Sorry, I..."  
"I know. I understand, trust me, and I don't wanna push you into anything. But I just wanna do this..." he kissed her neck and she tensed, squirming in discomfort. It was an instinctive reaction, although she was trying to opress it. "...without you doing this." She was slowly becoming more responsive, but only because she was consciously cancelling the instinct. He didn't want that. He didn't want to bring back unwanted memories. He wanted to create new, pleasant ones. He wanted her to feel the pleasure he was trying to give her, not fake it.  
Emily blushed. "S..."  
"Say sorry again and I swear I'll rape you." he threatened. He was fully aware he could never make himself hurt her like that, but she didn't know that yet. It was his only efficient threat.  
Emily froze, unable to respond. Shinji sighed again. It was unnerving. He had known that she was prudish, but not to that extent. She had even allowed him to see her almost naked, dammit! When he had pointed that out, she had simply said that seeing and doing were two different matters, thus locking him completely. And they were an item, so she had every reason to expect him to want more, which scared her.  
Shinji leaned backwards, lounging on his bed. He pulled Emily down with him. She looked up at him confusely. He had kept her head pressed against his chest. It was one of the preciously few positions he was sure she was comfortable with. It was something she had only experimented with those close to her. "Shinji? What are you planning?" Emily asked, seeing the thoughtful look on his face. He ran his hand on her back absent-mindedly. She sighed in pleasure and crossed her arms on his chest to rest her head on them. His hand instinctively drifted to her bottom and she shyed away. "Sorry." he muttered, keeping his body in check. "Say, what are you exactly afraid of?"  
Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess it's the foreign feeling...no...it's the feeling of powerlessness. Lack of control. I kinda enjoy the feeling, but I'm afraid of losing my cool."  
He licked his lips. "It doesn't have to be like that. You can be in charge." he offered.  
Emily froze at his proposal. All the girls had told her that he was a strictly dominant male. No negotiations. It had only fueled her fear. But now he was putting his pleasure aside for her. She stretched to his mouth and gave him a small peck. "What do you have in mind?"  
He ran his hand through her hair. Yes, part of him prefered having her on top of him rather than below and, if it helped her get over her fear, it was more than worth it. He pushed her up in his lap again and slid off his haori and upper clothing, remaining only in his pants. Emily gulped. He chuckled. "Don't tell me it's a new view." She didn't answer and he figured the answer was positive. "Oh..."  
She ran her hands down his chest, feeling extremely embarassed and unknowing. "What am I supposed to do?"  
He shrugged. "Touch me. Whatever you can think of. Most of the things that get you scared."  
Emily nodded, a look of pure concentration crossing her features. Shinji chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. His arms came around her waist and on her back. Emily bit his tongue and he pulled back, only to have her lips on his neck, right below his left cheek. Her hands moved sloppily on his chest, wondering what to do. He accepted her actions and tilted his head backwards, giving her more range on his neck. It was his weak spot, altough he was doing his best to hide that. Her teeth scraped over his skin and he groaned lightly, his hands fisting in the blanket under him. 'Fuck, it's been too long and I'm an easy task.' he thought, feeling his body harden slightly. Shinji willed himself to stay sane. He didn't want Emily to get scared. Her hand stopped on his abs, tickling him. His response was a small chuckle. "Ticklish?" she breathed in his ear.  
"Don't." he whispered huskily, glaring at her warningly.  
Emily chuckled and pushed him down on the bed. Shinji gulped as their eyes met. She had a mischevious glint which he instantly recognized, but had never seen at her. She urged him to lay higher, with his head on the pillows and he complied, curious. She ran the tips of her fingers on his abs again and he tensed. "I said don...mmm." she had leaned down to kiss the place then nip at it. A ticklish spot was equivalent to a hypersensitive one. That was her logic. Shinji's hands came on her head and intertwined in her hair. "Damn..." Emily pulled back to look up at her lover. The look of pure extasy on his face pleased her and she gently blew on the red wet spot she had left. Then she went up to kiss him. Shinji couldn't control himself much longer. His arms came around her body, pulling her against him. Emily felt him between her legs and a warmth started spreading inside her body. She tried to keep her focus, though. She slid her hand between them and Shinji gave her a little room to do her stuff. Her soft fingers gently teased his skin as they went down, eventually reaching his pants. She hesitated a little, but it felt so right... Emily bit her lower lip. 'Gotta go all the way now...'  
_'Not really...' _Ying commented._ 'He's gonna be fine either way and you already got what you wanted: the proof that he won't hurt you.'_  
Emily took a deep breath and her hand went lower, running over his hard lenght. Shinji groaned, his eyes closing as his hands fisted almost painfully in the blanket. Emily ignored him and continued her 'studies'. She knew that what she was doing to him was sweet torture, but he wasn't telling her to stop, so she continued. She fisted her hand around him, the sounds she coaxed out of him increasing, same as the ocasional curse word that slid past his lips. Emily gulped as she looked at his face. "Should I stop?" she asked.  
It took Shinji a few moments to process her words and a little more to think of an answer. "You afraid?"  
She looked away from his eyes, feeling bad. 'So selfless...' she thought. "No."  
"Then damn, don't stop." he urged.  
Emily nodded, resuming her task. Shinji groaned loudly. His body was screaming, begging for more, but he was doing his best to hold back. It was almost too much. Too much pleasure, only given in small doses. What he really needed in that moment was something to send him over the edge. But that was something her shy touches couldn't give him at that time.  
Emily watched him, now worried, as his face betrayed more pain than pleasure. "Shinji..." Her suave voice made him snap.  
He turned the tables on her, pinning her down while his lips pressed hungrily against hers. It was a rough, lust-filled kiss. Emily moaned as his hips were grinding against her core, something she found surprisingly arousing. She didn't really mind what he had done. Ying had warned her beforehand that it was something probable. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hands to her chest. Shinji growled lustfully as he realized what she was offering to him. 'Too damn good...' Who would have thought that he would be so nicely rewarded just for letting her on top? He pulled back and rested his head on her shoulder, panting lightly. Emily hugged him. "Sorry." he muttered after a while, rolling onto his back next to her. Emily gave him a lustful glance. He shivered from the intensity burning in her eyes. 'No.' he thought. 'Not now. This was more than enough.' He intertwined his fingers with hers. Emily rolled next to him. She cupped his cheek, wanting him to understand that she wanted more. Lust was still a new feeling for her and she hadn't practiced self-control at all. Shinji sighed, getting up. "Where are you going?" Emily asked, panicked.  
He shrugged. "To relieve myself."  
"I can do it." she offered.  
Lust filled his eyes and he gulped. 'Damn, she looks so sexy like that...'  
_'You already said you were done. Don't go back on your word now. She's just too innocent to know how to control herself.'_ Sakanade hissed.  
Shinji ahook his head. "Sorry, but we have to do this one step at a time. Be right back."  
Emily's eyes widened as he left. 'One step at a time?' Was she going overboard?  
Shinji closed the bathroom door, then carefully slid his pants down, not all the way, but just enough to take out his hard lenght. He sighed in delight as he touched himself, gently at first, almost like Emily had. His hands were more experienced, though. 'This is going to be good.' he thought, his hand gaining more speed. He had been with her mere moments before, and the last look she had given him was more than enough to have him throb in expectation. A small groan escaped his throat as his hand fisted around himself and he tilted his head back, imagining how her hands would feel replacing his. "Damn..." He was close. Almost there. Just a little more...  
The door opened and he stared, shocked, as Emily walked in, behind him. Her arms came around him, hands on his abs then slowly replacing his. Shinji's throat went dry. Her body was pressed against his and he could feel every curve, every shape perfectly. It really tested his capacity. Emily felt him throb again in her hands, a small amount of liquid dirtying her fingers. Shinji closed his eyes, his head resting backwards on her shoulder. "Fuck, Emily..." he muttered, tensing as he felt the impending climax near. She felt his tense muscles and thought she was hurting him, so she weakened her hold. "No... More. More, baby, please." he pleaded, being right on the edge.  
She nodded and gave him a particularly hard thug, which finally brought his climax. Shinji groaned loudly as he finally emptyed himself. Emily pulled back and scanned her hand, then washed it. Shinji was still catching his breath. When he finally did, he pinned Emily against the cold wall and started ravaging her mouth with rough kisses. He pulled his pants back on somewhere in-between, then his hands slid under her clothes. Emily turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss. "Shinji...what?..."  
He grinned lecherously. "Since you've been so generous, love, allow me to return the favor."


End file.
